iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Phiri Dun-Ra
Phiri Dun-Ra is a trueborn Mogadorian and daughter of Magoth Dun-Ra, a high-ranking Mogadorian General. Biography The Revenge of Seven She is first met in the tropical forest of Campeche, Mexico, near The Sanctuary. Phiri Dun-Ra was not fooled by Adamus Sutekh's diversion to let Number Six and Number Seven into the sanctuary. Andrakkus Sutekh, Adamus's father, had assigned her to discover the Sanctuary's secret. Phiri was in charge of the team that allowed the Garde to escape from West Virginia, and her punishment was either death or the Sanctuary. She was attacked by Number Six and Number Seven and managed to flee, later on she is seen talking to Setrákus Ra informing him that the Sanctuary has been activated. The Fate of Ten While Six, Marina, and Adam are activating the Entity, Phiri paralyzes Dust with a blaster frequency and removes a certain piece of the engine of their Skimmer, as well as the surrounding skimmers. After a quick search for her, Six, Marina, and Adam capture her. She blows up the parts she stole, the explosion nearly killing Adam in the process, and is taken prisoner. After Lexa, Mark James, Sarah Hart, and Bernie Kosar arrive in the Loric Ship, Mark suggests to kill Phiri. Marina rejects this suggestion, and Six knocks her out with a small bolt of lightning, and they then place her deeper into the forest. During the Battle for The Sanctuary while Mariana and Adam are fighting Setrákus Ra and Sarah is with Number Six who is creating a storm, Phiri shoots Six in the back after being set free by a few Mogadorian warriors. Hunt for the Garde After Setrákus Ra is struck with a fatal blow by Number Six, Phiri and a couple other surviving Mogadorian warriors get his body onto the Anubis. She, the other warriors, and a few medics get Ra's body onto a gurney. Following Setrákus Ra's orders to "crush them," Phiri then goes to the navigator of the Anubis, and holds him at gunpoint, forcing him to follow and attack the Loric Ship without hesitation. While they are chasing the ship, she gets a call from Doctor Zakos, who has been left scarred after Adam destroyed Ashwood Estates. She meets with Zakos in the Mogadorian Mountain Base, where they are experimenting on several Human-Garde that have been captured. After talking with Zakos and a recovering Setrákus Ra, she agrees to be given augmentations and lead the Mogadorian race. United As One At one point, under orders from Setrákus Ra himself, she rallies all Trueborn Mogadorians to unite them under the Mogadorian cause. She reveals that they are extracting Legacies from dozens of North American Human-Garde, killing them. From Patience Creek, Adam then interrupts the speech by joining the broadcast, and reveals that Setrákus Ra is a Loric to the Mogadorians. This causes a massive uproar in the Trueborn ranks. Later, after being given her Augmentations, she and three other Augmented Trueborn Mogadorians, as well as many Vatborn, capture Mark James in Paradise, Ohio. She and Thin Mog make Mark betray the Loric and reveal the location of Patience Creek. After revealing this to John, she uses her augmentations and takes control over John, taking his Legacies. After Mark is forced to take the Voron Noose and wrap it around John's neck, she kills Mark with one of her tentacles. They then infiltrate Patience Creek, during which two Human-Garde, Fleur and Bertrand, are brutally murdered by Phiri. Sam Goode manages to let Number Five out of his cell, and they fight. After Five kills the Vatborn and brutally fights Phiri, Phiri manages to escape. Later, when Number Six, Adam, and Dust infiltrate the control room of the Mogadorian Mountain Base, she attacks the trio. When Dust is quick to attack Phiri, she restrains and fatally wounds Dust before fighting Six and Adam. Adam manages to attach himself to her, and throws them down a ravine, killing her. Dust manages to pull Adam out of the ravine, sacrificing himself to save Adam.Five slowly kills Phiri Dun Ra. Legacies/Augmentations It seems that she has the power of Legacy Transference but she takes legacies instead of gives, and Ximic as she was able to manifest Lumen into Pyrokinesis very easily. United As One Quotes Trivia *She is the fourth narrator to die. Category:Mogadorians Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Narrators Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Narrator Category:Deceased